


Полюс

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката отстраненно подумал, что попасть в это место было не так уж и плохо. Может, он умер?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полюс

У него была цель. Он не помнил, какая, но точно была.  
Он шел и шел, под ногами что-то хрустело щебнем и кирпичной крошкой, жадно чавкало грязью — почему-то красной, асфальт плавился и жег даже сквозь толстые подошвы.  
Небо полыхало, ветвистые молнии раскалывали его на мелкие кусочки, как хрупкое стекло, и слизывали звезды одну за другой. Что-то рушилось со страшным грохотом, вспоротая взрывами земля была похожа на огромный кусок заплесневевшего сыра.   
А потом всюду простерся огненный смерч. Пламя гудело, гудело, гудело…  
И вдруг резко наступила тишина. И темнота.  
Кто-то сказал:  
— Мы еще встретимся, помнишь?  
Он ответил:  
— Конечно.  
Тронул чужое плечо — такое теплое под прохладно-белой тканью.

Но на самом деле ничего этого не было. Он все придумал.  
В голове проносились невысказанные слова, хриплым, бессвязным потоком, оставляя за собой сожженные пустоши и невыносимую тяжесть. Ощущение страшного несчастья, которое уже произошло, и ничего уже не исправишь, и все бессмысленно.   
Хотелось остановиться, ссутулиться, задохнуться.  
Но он шел и шел, потому что у него была цель.

А март выдался таким теплым, и солнце вычерчивало по тротуарам длинные вечерние тени. Тогда он тоже шел куда-то. Неторопливо, растягивая момент, слушая чью-то мерную болтовню. Тени медленно наливались чернотой; они скрывали в себе столько тягучей, паточно-темной ласки, что становилось больно дышать.  
Ночной Эдо походил на торт, политый густым шоколадным соусом, фонари и подсветка — как яркая глазурь, и измазанные шоколадом губы вдруг оказались так близко — гадость, оботрись, ты как ребенок или идиот…

Ничего этого больше не было. Были только тишина и темнота. И запах гари и… зимы?  
Откуда-то дунул ветер, свежий, резкий. Бросил в лицо что-то колючее и холодное.  
Снежинки.

***  
Хиджиката открыл глаза и увидел снег, бесконечную снежную пустыню, такую белую под серебряным низким небом. Казалось, тут никогда не было людей; наст под ногами хрустел и переливался, будто Хиджиката шел по стеклянным крошкам. Он потянулся за мечом, но на месте рукояти была пустота, а движение вышло скованным и неловким из-за плотного рукава куртки.  
Куртка была коричневой, из толстой грубой кожи, кожаными же были перчатки. Кобура ракетницы болталась на поясе.  
Как он сюда попал? Где он?  
Мороз пощипывал лицо; не в силах пробраться под теплую одежду, он все-таки заставлял ускорить шаг.  
Куда? В каком направлении?  
Вопросы метались в голове быстро и суетливо, Хиджиката оглядывался по сторонам, смотрел в небо, по цвету похожее — нет, не стоит об этом, — и думал, что, наверное, он спятил и бредет сейчас по улице, никого не узнавая и натыкаясь на людей и дома.  
Хреново. Все это было хреново.  
Послышался странный далекий звук, Хиджиката задрал голову — в небе пролетел самолет. Ярко-синий, в обычном, земном небе он бы потерялся, а на этом, бесцветном, перламутровом, был виден издалека.  
Впрочем, место оказалось не таким уж и безлюдным. Нужно было привлечь к себе внимание, но как? Рука машинально потянулась к поясу, Хиджиката вытащил ракетницу и выстрелил вверх.  
Галлюцинация, несмотря на свою нелепость, все-таки подчинялась законам внутренней логики. Происходи это на самом деле, он бы не вышел в снежную пустыню, не озаботившись такими важными мелочами. Внимание к деталям не раз спасало Хиджикате жизнь. Почему же тогда, тогда… Нет, думать об этом было бессмысленно.  
Самолет описал петлю, сложную и абсолютно лишнюю, и на секунду показался не настоящим, а радиоуправляемым, будто это был подарок на день рождения какому-нибудь сопляку, который тут же побежал хвастать фигурами высшего пилотажа перед приятелями.  
Он напоминал кусочек того самого земного неба, пронзительно-яркого, летнего.  
Хиджиката приставил ладонь к лицу козырьком и застыл в напряженном ожидании.  
Самолет снижался; сначала его движение было медленным, но постепенно скорость нарастала. Он приближался, становясь все больше и больше. Гул двигателей звучал громче и в какой-то момент почти оглушил.  
На крыле промелькнул волнистый узор, смутно знакомый. Хиджиката вздрогнул, моргнул и пригляделся. Стоп, нет, показалось. Что за ерунда… Но в голове вдруг раскатился звон, тугой волной ударил по барабанным перепонкам.  
«Хиджиката-кун, смотри, как я умею!»  
Хиджиката почти увидел самодовольную ухмылку, хитро прищуренные глаза; внутри что-то болезненно съежилось и разлетелось мелкими осколками. Во рту резко разошлась противная горечь, в глотке словно застрял ком из сухой травы и колючек.  
Холодный воздух и так трудно было вдыхать полной грудью, но тут стало вовсе невозможно.  
Снежный пейзаж внезапно задрожал, покрылся рябью, как картинка на экране старого телевизора, и показалось, что на самом деле вокруг ничего нет. На мгновение все стало черным, пахнуло чем-то сладковато-железным. Этот запах заполнил ноздри, и Хиджиката ощутил тошноту, а потом опять вспомнил глаза, но другие — тусклые и непрозрачные. Остановившийся взгляд, устремленный в никуда, и пересохшие глазные яблоки.

Кто-то позвал его. Голос был знакомый, Хиджиката обернулся и увидел мальчишку, подростка, невероятно похожего на Гинтоки — и в то же время совсем непохожего. Гинтоки никогда не был таким открытым, таким безобидным. Мальчишка стоял перед Хиджикатой, засунув руки в карманы расстегнутой короткой куртки, и хмурился. На шее болтались летные очки.  
— Ты, — он словно вспоминал. — Хиджиката? Тоши? Хиджиката-кун?  
Это «Хиджиката-кун» прозвучало так знакомо, так мягко и капельку насмешливо, что по спине, вдоль позвоночника, прокатилась волна озноба. Хиджиката перевел взгляд на труп, лежащий совсем рядом, у ног, но почему-то не мог на нем сконцентрироваться: темнота скукоживалась и извивалась, как подожженная кинопленка, видны были только фрагменты, остекленевшие глаза, скрюченные пальцы, пятна крови на ткани.  
— Я да. Он, — пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Что-то коснулось его руки, тепло обожгло через толстую кожу перчаток.  
— Пойдем, Тоши, — сказал мальчишка. — Хватит кормить душежоров.  
— Каких душежоров? — машинально переспросил Хиджиката.  
— Да вот этих.  
Мальчишка привстал на цыпочки, разворачивая его за плечи, и Хиджиката вдруг забыл, как дышать. Из черного пятна, из искореженного трупа Гинтоки вырастало что-то бесформенное, мохнатое, склизкое, тянулось к нему, почти касалось безглазой, как у червя, мордой. Хиджиката вдруг понял, что пытается нащупать меч и все никак не может; эта жуткая тварь, казалось, вышла из детских кошмаров.  
— Они выгрызают в сердце дыру и питаются сожалениями, — сказал за спиной мальчишка. — Пойдем. Пора обедать, а я еще даже не завтракал.  
Хиджиката заставил себя отвернуться от твари, но чувствовал ее присутствие — кожей, вставшими дыбом волосками.  
— Полетели домой, - нетерпеливо повторил мальчишка.  
— Так это твой самолет?  
— Ну а чей еще?  
Внутри синего самолета было тесно и тепло, на креслах лежали белые мягкие шкуры.  
— Погоди, — сказал Хиджиката. — Но тебя-то эти штуки не трогают. У тебя что, нет сожалений?  
Мальчишка повернулся на кресле, сел боком, выглядывая из-за спинки.  
— У меня с ними нейтралитет.  
— Это как?  
— Они меня не достают, — он улыбнулся, искренне и задорно. — А я их не убиваю.  
— Ясно, — сказал Хиджиката после небольшой паузы: пришлось ждать, когда вернется голос.  
Мальчишка отвернулся и завел двигатель. Хиджиката смотрел на серебристые вихры, торчащие в разные стороны; он помнил, как своевольно они закручиваются на макушке. Внезапно захотелось вытянуть руку, потрепать лохматую голову, но Хиджиката не стал.   
— Что это за место?  
— Это? — рассеянно переспросил мальчишка, потянул какую-то ручку. — Это верхний мир.  
Моторы загудели, самолет, задрожав, двинулся с места и пошел на разгон.  
— Верхний мир, — повторил Хиджиката и выглянул в иллюминатор.  
Земля с нарастающей скоростью проносилась за толстым стеклом — сплошное белое полотно. И небо тоже блеклое, ни капли цвета. Словно он смотрел на черно-белую фотографию.   
Он не мог понять, откуда идет свет: солнца не было видно, казалось, что небо светится само, все сразу, тускло и однородно.   
Безграничное снежное безвременье.  
Самолет взлетел и начал набирать высоту. Внизу промелькнули следы чьих-то огромных лап, Хиджиката никогда таких не видел.  
Странное место, но все тут казалось таким реальным и осязаемым. На секунду он засомневался, что находится в галлюцинации, и спросил:  
— Мир духов, что ли?  
— Да нет же, — отозвался мальчишка и нетерпеливо махнул рукой.   
Он действительно был вылитый Гинтоки, даже эти недовольные интонации один в один. Таким тоном Гинтоки разговаривал, когда погружался в чтение «Джампа» или ел парфе и не хотел, чтобы его отвлекали. И рукой дергал точно так же.  
— Верхний мир, ну, это… — мальчишка пожевал губу, щелкнул пальцами, — небо. Ну, типа космос. Другая планета.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него и подумал: «Гинтоки». И не ощутил никакого диссонанса: имя так легко наложилось на образ мальчишки, село как влитое, будто хорошо подогнанная деталь вошла в паз.  
Потом Хиджиката вспомнил, что так и не узнал, как его зовут, открыл рот, собираясь спросить, но вместо этого произнес:  
— Гинтоки.   
— М? — отозвался тот, поворачиваясь.  
Хиджиката моргнул и ничего не сказал.

Гинтоки жил на заброшенной станции, стоявшей на небольшом пригорке. Стены когда-то были такого же синего цвета, что и самолет, но краска потрескалась и местами совсем обсыпалась. Сбоку был пристроен флигель из ледяных кирпичей. Под навесом выстроилась целая поленница дров и несколько бочек, окна светились желтым, из трубы тянулась струйка дыма.  
— Заходи, — сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката зашел и попал в просторное помещение, которое было так плотно заставлено всякой всячиной, что казалось тесным. Огляделся, увидел старый комод дурацкого малинового цвета, заваленный коробками, наполненный пыльными книгами шкаф, забитую пожелтевшими свитками этажерку, потрепанные лоскутные коврики, железную печку. На низком письменном столе была развернута карта, прижатая кружкой с отколотой ручкой. С потолка свисали пучки трав, на протянутой между стенами веревке сушились носки, в другом конце комнаты виднелся гамак, подвешенный за кольца. Откуда-то доносилось гудение генератора.  
— Ты тут один живешь? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Ага, — беззаботно ответил Гинтоки, снял куртку и не глядя бросил на вешалку.  
Хиджиката сделал еще несколько шагов, споткнулся о тумбочку, опустил взгляд, увидел зеркало в металлической оправе с изящной витой ручкой. Бездумно взял его, повертел в руке.   
Гинтоки поставил на плиту краснобокий чайник, открыл дверцу маленького холодильника, всю в разноцветных магнитах, и замер, сосредоточенно глядя внутрь.  
Хиджиката поднял зеркало, поймал свое отражение. Лицо почему-то показалось совсем юным — странно.  
— Осторожнее, — сказал бесшумно подошедший Гинтоки и вытащил зеркало из его руки. — Ты же не знаешь, кто там.  
— Кто? — спросил Хиджиката.   
Гинтоки положил зеркало на ладонь. Тусклая поверхность зарябила, на мгновение стала совсем непрозрачной, а потом показала лапу с острыми когтями; блеснула чешуя, мелькнули длинные треугольные зубы и круглый выпуклый глаз без зрачка.  
Гинтоки наклонил зеркало. Монстр стек в сторону, заскреб зеркало изнутри, будто пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Гинтоки наклонил в другую сторону — монстр возмущенно зашипел, клацнул зубами, на обратной стороне стекла осели мелкие брызги слюны.  
— Игривый, — сказал Гинтоки и хмыкнул. Как ребенок, возящийся на пляже с безобидной медузой-аурелией.   
Хоть он ведь и был ребенок. Сопляк, живущий непонятно где совсем один.  
— Слушай, — сказал Гинтоки, поднимая взгляд на Хиджикату, — давай сделаем горячий шоколад, а? А еще у меня пирог остался.  
И тогда Хиджиката действительно поверил, что перед ним Гинтоки. Кто еще стал бы говорить о еде, держа в руках зеркало, внутри которого сидит злобная когтистая тварь из страшных снов.   
— Что ты так смотришь? — спросил Гинтоки и отложил зеркало.  
— Да нет, — ответил Хиджиката, — ничего.  
— Достань себе чашку, — Гинтоки ткнул пальцем куда-то ему за спину, — вон с той полки. Какую хочешь.  
Хиджиката обернулся и увидел изящный застекленный шкафчик для посуды. Открыл дверцу, взял первую попавшуюся кружку — самую обычную, белую, без рисунка. Рядом с кружкой стояла фарфоровая кошка. Она лениво приоткрыла глаза и мяукнула.  
Гинтоки резал пирог, сосредоточенно высунув язык, и выглядел до смешного серьезным. Закончив, тщательно собрал пальцем приставшие к лезвию ножа крошки, облизал.  
— Пошли есть! — позвал он.  
Хиджиката сел за стол, уставился на тарелку с пирогом. Гинтоки устроился напротив, поставил перед собой кружку с гандамом.  
— Какую-то скучную чашку ты выбрал, — заметил он и с нетерпением покосился на плиту.   
Чайник тихо пыхтел. Пирог оказался с ягодной начинкой.   
Фарфоровая кошка, живущая в посудном шкафу, выгнулась и свернулась клубком.  
Хиджиката отстраненно подумал, что попасть в это место было не так уж и плохо. Может, он умер? Умер и встретил…  
— Заснул, что ли? — недовольно поинтересовался Гинтоки.  
— Нет, — отозвался Хиджиката. — А майонез есть?  
— Зачем он мне, — Гинтоки сморщил нос и откусил от пирога.  
Не так уж и плохо, да. Хотя могло быть и лучше.  
Хиджиката снова огляделся, увидел на маленьком столике в углу старый телефонный аппарат, черный, с дисковым набором, и спросил:  
— А телефон откуда? Тут есть кому звонить?  
— Нет, — Гинтоки покачал головой, — он здесь не для того, чтобы звонить, а для того, чтобы брать трубку.  
— И кто сюда звонит?  
— Разные люди, — ответил Гинтоки, потянулся за следующим куском пирога и добавил: — Ты тоже звонил.  
— Не выдумывай, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Совсем забыл про шоколад, — Гинтоки отложил пирог и встал. Достал откуда-то молоко, большой брусок шоколада, завернутый в пергаментную бумагу. Хиджиката смотрел, как мелькает нож в его руках, как по столу рассыпаются тонкие стружки, и вспоминал.  
Он вспоминал, как звонил куда-то, пьяный в стельку, сходящий с ума от тоски и сожаления; как что-то кричал в трубку, и слова шли горлом, горькие и соленые, не приносившие облегчения. От этого было только хуже, всегда было только хуже. В трубке трещали помехи, потом — короткие гудки.  
Невозможно было так сильно кого-то любить и понять это слишком поздно. Все было против них: цепь дурных совпадений, гордость, паршивое настроение. Ни он, ни Гинтоки никогда не сдерживались в выражениях. В выражениях чего угодно.

В тот день Хиджиката лежал в больнице и сатанел от беспомощности и скуки. «Даже самая супернавороченная и крутая техника меча сосет у лазерной пушки», — думал он, перебрасывая из ладони в ладонь разноцветные таблетки обезболивающего. Таблетки делали голову ватной, дурной, Хиджикате это не нравилось, поэтому он их не принимал.  
«Будь я героем тупого «Джампа», запросто разрубил бы эту пушку чем угодно, даже боккеном», — Хиджиката злился и скучал, и еще ему хотелось покурить и отлить по-человечески, но самое большее, что ему светило — это плечистая медсестра, выписанная Кондо из психушки специально для беспокойного зама.  
А вот и она.  
Дверь открылась — нет, это оказался Гинтоки, с идиотской ухмылкой, костылем и букетом роз. Почему-то розы взбесили сильнее всего: бледно-желтые и будто сахарные, такие или на торт, или с суровым выражением лица дарить впечатлительным школьницам.  
Хиджиката ссыпал таблетки на поднос и демонстративно притворился спящим. Над ухом послышались шаги и стук костыля, потом скрипнула больничная кровать, что-то упало, обдавая тошнотворно приторной вонью.  
— Букет цвета майонеза! — торжествующе сообщил Гинтоки. — Для моего любимого лузера!  
— Надеюсь, что ты свернешь себе шею, когда будешь спускаться по лестнице, — ответил Хиджиката, не открывая глаз.

По комнате разлился пряный и сладкий запах шоколада, Гинтоки выставлял на стол все новые баночки, какие-то, поморщившись, тут же убирал обратно. Строгий и внимательный, он был похож на сказочного алхимика, но вдруг поднял взгляд — и ощущение растаяло. Ребенок, обычный мальчишка, так похожий на настоящего Гинтоки.  
— Я знаю, что вы натворили, и мне это не нравится, — важно и сердито сказал он. — Как дети, честное слово.  
— Мне тоже не нравится, — вздохнул Хиджиката. Почему-то в этот момент ему стало неуютно и обидно, будто кто-то нашел старые, старательно запрятанные фотографии и, вырезав из них человечков, начал играть в куклы.  
— Думаешь, это приятно, быть немного мертвым? — помолчав, спросил Гинтоки.  
— У тебя шоколад сейчас закипит, — ответил Хиджиката.  
Нет, быть «немного мертвым» было неприятно. Он знал это куда лучше, чем волшебный мальчишка, летающий на своем синем самолете в заснеженном мире.  
Гинтоки покосился на плиту.  
— Я настоящий, — сказал он.  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько я настоящий, Тоши. Ты думаешь, ты где? В галлюцинации? В самодиагностированном бреде преследования? Каждый из вас считает свое горе богом. А я настоящий. И душежоры меня боятся.  
Сказав это, он серьезно насупился — и разрушил эффект от своих странных слов.  
— Конечно, боятся, — улыбнулся Хиджиката.  
— Ты думаешь, ты где? — повторил Гинтоки.  
— Не знаю. Где я?  
— В первообразе.  
Хиджиката хотел было возразить или задать вопрос, но вдруг что-то ударило в окно, затянуло его белым и бездонным; метеостанция глухо отозвалась — скрипом, дрожью, свистом сквозняков. Гинтоки метнулся к плите, сдернул с нее кастрюльку с шоколадом, швырнул на столешницу — и, наклонившись, выудил из-под стола черное, бесформенное существо с множеством лиц, то появляющихся, то тающих в чернильной поверхности.  
— Сказал же, следи за плитой! — тряхнул он испуганно взвывшее существо.

Верно, он всегда любил выпендриваться и хвастаться. А если Гинтоки волшебный, то и хвастается он волшебными игрушками. Ничего нового; когда Хиджиката приходил в Ерозую и девчонка-ято с очкариком были там, Гинтоки всегда изображал из себя президента. Так смешно и трогательно. Так глупо.  
Так карикатурно знакомо.  
— Сам ты, конечно, не мог последить за своим шоколадом, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
«Не твое дело, майонезный ублюдок», — отозвалось в голове.  
— Мог. Но шоколад, который варит баньши, вкуснее.  
Черное существо протестующе завизжало.  
— Прекрати, — поморщился Хиджиката, закрывая уши.  
— Ну и ладно, будем пить чай!  
Гинтоки выпустил существо, и то, тут же замолчав, метнулось в угол над балкой. В воздухе таяло эхо крика, будто стеклом царапали по стеклу, потом все затихло.  
— Что значит «в первообразе»? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— В первом мире. Если ты представишь себе светильник, который отбрасывает тени на стол, то мой мир будет идеей, воплощенной в светильнике и всех остальных материальных предметах, — без запинки выговорил Гинтоки. Помолчав, добавил:  
— Это осевой мир. Вот ты спас Баньши от трепки, значит, где-то сейчас комета врежется в землю. Или родится двухголовый теленок.  
— Сам ты двухголовый теленок, — улыбнулся Хиджиката. Злиться на этого Гинтоки решительно не получалось, раздражение разбивалось об его дружелюбную серьезность.  
Почему он не смог удержаться тогда, со своим Гинтоки?  
Хиджиката спрашивал себя об этом постоянно, и ему казалось, что, если бы тот разговор в больнице повторился, он бы вел себя по-другому, и тогда все закончилось бы по-другому.  
И не было бы искореженного, раздавленного трупа, остекленевшего взгляда, изломанного рта. И красно-бурого цвета, перекрасившего белую ткань.  
Кто тебе сказал, что красный тебе идет, а, Гинтоки?

— Надеюсь, что ты свернешь себе шею, когда будешь спускаться по лестнице, — ответил тогда Хиджиката, не открывая глаз.  
— Ладно тебе, — мирно сказал Гинтоки. — Чуть что, орать начинаешь. Приличные люди даже с собакой так не обращаются, не то, что с великолепным Гин-саном. А я, между прочим, весь город обошел в поисках подарка. С этим тяжелым костылем, выбиваясь из последних сил.  
От его размеренного спокойного голоса начало мутить. Хотелось свернуться в клубочек и заскулить, поджав ноги. Но этот, он же просто так не уберется. Где носит чертову медсестру, когда она так нужна?  
Сидя на краю кровати, Гинтоки поглаживал его по ноге, но в этом движении не было сексуального подтекста — только попытка успокоить, как если бы Хиджиката был капризным больным ребенком.  
— Я и майонез принес, — сказал Гинтоки. — Хотел тебя подбодрить. Ты мог бы хоть из вежливости сделать вид, что счастлив.  
— Убирайся, — ответил Хиджиката. — И свою хрень не забудь прихватить.  
Рука остановилась; Гинтоки отвернулся — виден был только край рта, изогнутый в усмешке.  
— У тебя, Хиджиката-кун, везде хрень, куда ни ткни. То хрень, это хрень. Может, проблема в тебе?  
— Сгоняй за сигаретами, раз пришел, — ровно ответил Хиджиката. Перед глазами темнело, боль, оживая, растекалась по телу, захватывала даже здоровые места. Боль — это ерунда, ничего не значащая ерунда, беспомощность — вот что было самым паршивым.  
— Вот еще! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я тебе не прислуга!  
— Бесполезный ублюдок.  
Гинтоки резко поднялся. Скорей бы он ушел. Прикусив губу, Хиджиката наблюдал, как он медленно бредет к двери. У входа Гинтоки обернулся, сунул руку в карман — и швырнул что-то в Хиджикату.  
— На, подавись своими сигаретами.  
Следом полетела зажигалка.  
Как же он бесил. На мгновение забылись раны и слабость, Хиджиката привстал — и кинул в него сраный букет; цветы рассыпались по полу. Гинтоки смотрел на него распахнутыми удивленными глазами, будто его неожиданно ударили, и Хиджиката вдруг подумал, что можно просто объяснить, в чем дело, но нет, тогда он совсем не уйдет, этот тупой баран.  
— Тоже мне, герой, — насмешливо бросил Гинтоки. — Хватило одной малюсенькой пушки, чтобы уложить тебя в койку.  
— Сказал идиот, который неделю назад упал с крыши, — ответил Хиджиката. — Знаменитому Широяше хватило одной малюсенькой банановой кожуры.  
— Да я! — заорал Гинтоки. — Я сейчас пойду и этих уродов вынесу за пять минут! Костылем вынесу!  
— Языком, — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки замолчал и будто замкнулся в себе. Махнул рукой на прощание, открывая дверь. Хиджикате вдруг показалось, что за дверью колышется вязкая чернота, но наваждение тут же исчезло, только соринка колола глаз.  
Потом громко хлопнула дверь.

Хиджиката смотрел на свою руку. Красная ягодная начинка вымазала ладонь, и вдруг вспомнилось то ощущение — когда кажется, что целый мир утекает сквозь пальцы. Такое яркое, цвета крови, и такое болезненное.  
— Эй, ты меня не слушаешь! — Гинтоки обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.  
Хиджиката вытер руку о клетчатую салфетку.  
— Слушаю.  
— Нет, не слушаешь, — нахмурился Гинтоки. — Ну-ка, повтори, что я сейчас сказал.  
Хиджиката фыркнул: сочетание детского лица и учительского тона было слишком забавным.  
— Ну вот, я так и знал, — проворчал Гинтоки. — Ничего ты не слушал.  
Он вздохнул, уныло подпер щеку ладонью и добавил:  
— Вечно ты все отрицаешь. Наверняка ты из тех, кто на день святого Валентина покупает шоколадные сердечки с голубками, ну, знаешь, в таких блестящих обертках, а потом ужасно смущается и выбрасывает, да?  
— Да ничего подобного! — возмутился Хиджиката.  
— Тебе виднее, — хмыкнул Гинтоки, ехидно блеснув глазами. Хиджиката так часто видел это выражение лица, что на неуловимую долю секунды ему показалось, будто напротив сидит другой Гинтоки.  
Просто игра света и воображение.  
В углу зашуршало, кто-то хихикнул, негромко затренькала музыкальная шкатулка.  
— А ну цыц! Совсем от рук отбились, — грозно сказал Гинтоки, и все стихло.  
Хиджиката сделал большой глоток чая и отвел взгляд. В поле зрения снова попал телефон.  
— Что ты говоришь, когда берешь трубку?  
— Ничего, — серьезно ответил Гинтоки. — Они звонят не для этого. Я ничего не говорю и жду, когда мне что-нибудь расскажут.  
— Он часто звонит?  
— Когда как.  
Столик, на котором стоял телефон, был весь пыльный, как и корпус аппарата. Трубка ярко поблескивала, отражая шедший из-под потолка уютный свет.  
— Рассказывают почти одно и то же, — продолжал Гинтоки, старательно намазывая джем на круглое печенье ажурной десертной ложкой, — только разными словами. Говорят всякие важные вещи…  
Всякие важные вещи — это прозвучало так наивно, по-детски, будто речь шла об игрушках. Сломанные машинки, разноцветные стекляшки, потертые карточки, найденные в упаковках из-под чипсов. Все это спрятано в тайнике под половицей, о котором забываешь, когда взрослеешь, но в детстве он кажется настоящей сокровищницей.  
— …То, что не успели сказать важным людям, — закончил Гинтоки и отложил ложку. Металл тихо стукнулся о дерево.  
Хиджиката застыл, глядя в кружку.

Да, Гинтоки был взбалмошным раздолбаем, редкостным лоботрясом и злопамятным придурком, но он всегда держал обещания. Даже те, которые со стороны выглядели просто запальчивым вздором.  
Конечно же, он пошел выносить тех уродов. С боккеном против лазерной пушки — это было так на него похоже. А Хиджиката…  
Хиджиката опоздал.  
Он до малейших деталей помнил тот момент, с которого все пошло наперекосяк. Костыль, блики на волосах, прощальный жест, рассыпанные по полу розы. Чертова пачка сигарет — когда Гинтоки ушел, Хиджиката долго вертел ее в руках и почему-то никак не решался открыть.  
Он должен был сказать что-нибудь до того, как дверь захлопнется. Он напивался и часами сочинял фразы, ответы на фразы, придумывал, как все могло бы сложиться, если бы...

— Все не должно было закончиться так, — Гинтоки укоризненно покачал головой и слизнул джем, выпачкавший пальцы.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
Когда повторяешь какие-то слова слишком часто, они теряют смысл. «Все не должно было закончиться так», — с этой мысли начинался каждый его день, и Хиджиката даже свыкся с ней. Она стала как данность, аксиома, но здесь все воспринималось острее, чем в прежнем мире. Может быть, потому что это сказал мальчишка, так сильно похожий на Гинтоки.  
— Знаю, — сказал Хиджиката. — Знаю.  
Гинтоки поднял глаза и недовольно поджал губы.  
— Эй, ты чего такой кислый? Я же говорю: все не должно было так закончиться. А это значит, что все можно исправить. Нет, все-таки ты такой непонятливый.  
— Эй, сам ты… — поморщился Хиджиката, а потом до него дошло. Он озадаченно моргнул и с недоверием переспросил: — То есть как это — исправить?  
Гинтоки вздохнул, состроил было гримасу, но терпеливо объяснил:  
— Этот мир — первообраз. Осевой мир. Двухголовый теленок, помнишь?  
— Помню, — кивнул Хиджиката.  
— Ты же не зря сюда попал, так что мы все переделаем, — сказал Гинтоки с той уверенностью, с которой говорят только дети. — Чтобы стало так, как должно быть.  
Нет, наверное, Хиджикату все-таки заперли в психушке, и сейчас он лежит в комнате с мягкими стенами, запеленатый в смирительную рубашку и окончательно переселившийся в мир собственного воображения.  
Хотя даже если так… Какая разница.  
— Я и сам хотел, но не могу, — пробубнил Гинтоки, водя пальцем по скатерти.  
— Почему? — с интересом спросил Хиджиката. — Потому что ты тут живешь? Ты нейтральное лицо, и поэтому тебе нельзя вмешиваться?  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Гинтоки после небольшой паузы; он казался смущенным. — Потом объясню.  
— И что надо делать?  
— Сегодня ничего, а завтра пойдем в комнату управления реальностью, — сообщил Гинтоки. — Я покажу, а то на словах будет непонятно. Особенно для тебя.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул.  
— А почему не сегодня?  
Гинтоки посмотрел как-то странно и вдруг поднялся с места, обошел стол и обнял Хиджикату со спины.  
— Эй… — растерянно произнес Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки прерывисто вздохнул и негромко сказал:  
— Потому что мне здесь скучно одному. Ну, у меня, конечно, есть Баньши, и Зазеркалец, и миссис Соня, и еще телефон, но… В общем, подождешь до завтра! Подождешь же? Тоши?  
От его интонации что-то дрогнуло внутри.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хиджиката, — подожду.  
Повернулся, потрепал его по волосам.  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Гинтоки и тут же отскочил. — Знаешь, как трудно их расчесывать?  
Хиджиката засмеялся, а потом задумался.  
Интересно, Гинтоки таким был в детстве? Хиджиката знал его другим, более легкомысленным, даже ветреным, и более закрытым. Гинтоки всегда держал дистанцию, отгораживался бессмысленной болтовней.  
Они оба так делали.  
— Только, чур, гамак мой! — предупредил Гинтоки.  
— Да сдался мне твой гамак.  
Гинтоки посмотрел так, будто Хиджиката сказал очевидную глупость.  
— Все хотят спать на гамаке.  
За окном, разрисованным серебристыми завитушками инея, постепенно темнело.  
— Поиграем в уно? — предложил Гинтоки.  
— Ладно, — сказал Хиджиката.

Утром на столе стояла исходящая паром кастрюлька.  
— Баньши все-таки сварил, — сообщил Гинтоки, утирая шоколадные «усы». — Я знал, что он обязательно приползет подлизываться.  
— Просто ты его запугал, — фыркнул Хиджиката.  
— Нет, просто он меня любит, — возразил Гинтоки. — Пойдем, покажу кое-что. Только куртку надень.  
«Кое-что» находилось за низкой дверью; Хиджиката вспомнил, как здание выглядит снаружи — кажется, она вела в пристройку из ледяных кирпичей. Гинтоки застегнул молнию на куртке, крутанул ручку. Дверь открылась с негромким скрипом. Повеяло холодом.  
— Идем, — сказал Гинтоки и первым шагнул в проем.  
Хиджиката, пригнувшись, последовал за ним и остановился, оглядываясь.  
Вокруг был снег, очень много снега; он сыпал с неба крупными хлопьями, как перья из рваной подушки. Хиджиката задрал голову. Снежинка упала на щеку, прохладно уколов щеку, и стекла по лицу щекотной каплей.  
Небо не было бесцветным, оно переливалось и мерцало, меняя оттенки сиреневого и голубого; к горизонту, постепенно истаивая в снежной пелене, тянулась цепь вулканов. Языки лавы, вырывающиеся из жерл, так и застыли в воздухе, похожие на заледеневшие фонтаны.  
— Ну как? — спросил Гинтоки.  
— А там что? — Хиджиката указал на виднеющиеся вдалеке причудливые купола. Ажурные и воздушные, они казались сплетенными из серебряной проволоки.  
— Крепости снежных пауков, — ответил Гинтоки, ловя ладонями снежинки. — Хочешь взглянуть поближе?  
— Откуда все это? — Хиджиката обернулся, посмотрел на дверь, одиноко торчащую прямо посреди снежной равнины. — Я думал, здесь просто комната.  
— Такой мир, — небрежным тоном ответил Гинтоки. — Что придумаешь, то и будет. Месяц назад в тропиках жил, а потом надоело. Сел на самолет и летел, пока не увидел это место. Хочешь, слетаем туда? Хочешь, прямо сейчас? А потом вернемся.  
Он словно показывал свой тайник с сокровищами, делая вид, что все они — сущая безделица; это было так знакомо, так похоже на Гинтоки, прятавшего заботу за шутками и показным равнодушием.  
«Букет цвета майонеза!» — и прикосновение, мягкое, успокаивающее. Хиджиката закрыл глаза; в багровой темноте под веками извивались чернильные отростки, вырастая из трупа.  
И вдруг картинка раскололась, будто кто-то кинул камень в мутное закопченное стекло.  
Сердце забилось часто, заполошно: «Вдруг получится?»  
За осколками сожалений стоял Гинтоки, стоял, засунув руки в карманы куртки и перекатываясь с носка на пятку, волосы были по цвету как небо, расцвеченные бликами северного сияния.  
— Ладно, пойдем менять прошлое, — уныло вздохнул Гинтоки. — Скучный ты.  
Он вздохнул еще раз, а потом широко улыбнулся.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Мне повезло.  
Он шагнул вперед, потом оглянулся:  
— Пойдем. Комната за поворотом, за вторым или третьим.  
Хиджиката, помедлив, взял его за руку и почувствовал, как пальцы Гинтоки уверенно сжались, обхватывая ладонь.

***  
Когда Хиджиката думал о комнате управления реальностью, ему представлялось почему-то тесное помещение со странными механизмами, блестящие шестеренки, латунные ручки рычагов и приглушенный свет, роняющий черные тени на пол. Там глухой перестук, там запах огня и каленого железа.  
В действительности же, шагнув внутрь черного куба, торчавшего среди заснеженной пустоши, он попал в очень светлое и очень странное место.  
Куб оказался белым внутри, из стыков его граней сочилось перламутровое свечение, а в самом центре стояла школьная доска — обычная, белая, на такой рисуют разноцветными маркерами. Сами маркеры лежали на бортике внизу.  
— Вот, — сказал Гинтоки. — Комната управления реальностью.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на доску, потом снова на Гинтоки:  
— И как ею управлять?  
— Что на доске нарисуешь, то и станет правдой. Видишь, все просто.  
Он хмурился и покусывал губу; видно было, что ему неприятно здесь находиться. А Хиджиката вдруг почувствовал себя обманутым, будто заигравшийся ребенок накормил его хлебом из мокрого песка, и он знал, что это песок, но почему-то, непонятно почему…  
— Если все так просто, — сказал он, стараясь не повышать голос, — почему ты сам ничего не нарисовал?  
Гинтоки сердито засопел, а потом заявил:  
— Я не умею! Я же говорил, не могу сам! Попробовал как-то раз, и теперь — ни-ни.  
— И что было?  
— Видел, что в зеркале живет? — грустно спросил Гинтоки. — Его зовут Мистер Стомиллионоглазый Громовой Белый Демон Разрушитель Миров. А я собаку себе хотел! Большую, белую!  
Он даже топнул ногой от злости и досады.  
— И вообще, Тоши, это тебе надо, ты и рисуй!  
— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Хиджиката и потрепал его по голове. Гинтоки обиженно вывернулся.  
Хиджиката взял маркер, снял колпачок и задумался. Проблема была в том, что сам он рисовал едва ли лучше Гинтоки, но почему-то именно это препятствие и обида Гинтоки убедили его в том, что стоит хотя бы попробовать.  
Даже если я умер или сошел с ума, — подумал он.  
Маркер прикоснулся к доске, скрипнул.

_— Я и майонез принес, — сказал Гинтоки. — Хотел тебя подбодрить. Ты мог бы хоть из вежливости сделать вид, что счастлив.  
— Убирайся, — ответил Хиджиката. — И свою хрень не забудь прихватить.  
Рука остановилась; Гинтоки отвернулся — виден был только край рта, изогнутый в усмешке.  
— У тебя, Хиджиката-кун, везде хрень, куда ни ткни. То хрень, это хрень. Может, проблема в тебе?  
— Сгоняй за сигаретами, раз пришел, — ровно ответил Хиджиката. Перед глазами темнело, боль, оживая, растекалась по телу, захватывала даже здоровые места. Боль — это ерунда, ничего не значащая ерунда, беспомощность — вот что было самым паршивым.  
— Вот еще! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я тебе не прислуга!  
— У меня медсестра сигареты отобрала, — сказал Хиджиката. — Сволочь здоровенная._

Гинтоки покосился на него, напряженный, готовый встать и уйти. Ответил безразлично:  
— Да, я ее видел. Ладно, так уж и быть…  
Он засунул руку в карман и достал пачку сигарет. Бросил ее Хиджикате:  
— На, держи.  
Следом полетела зажигалка.  
Хиджиката попытался распечатать пачку, но руки тряслись, и целлофановый язычок выскальзывал из пальцев. Перед глазами проносилось уже неслучившееся, но все еще страшное.  
— Дай сюда, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Таблетки не жрешь, на людей кидаешься…  
Он ловко достал из пачки сигарету, сунул в рот, прикуривая, — и протянул Хиджикате. А тот смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что это не сон, что все изменилось, что теперь все будет хорошо.  
— Все будет хорошо, Тоши, — рассеянным, будто чужим голосом сказал Гинтоки. На мгновение в нем мелькнуло что-то от того, другого Гинтоки, мимолетное, как рябь на воде.  
И тут же исчезло.


End file.
